Ben Bray
|birthplace = San Fernando, California, USA |awards = Screen Actors Guild Awards winner |roles = Stunt actor |characters = ''Narada'' crewmember }} Ben Hernandez Bray is a Filipino-American actor, stuntman, second unit director, and stunt coordinator who performed stunts as a Romulan in J.J. Abrams' . As a trained professional boxer Bray made his first steps into the stunt business in the late '80s and appeared and performed in the horror film To Die For (1988), the thriller Blue Tiger (1994, with stunts by Doug Coleman, Noon Orsatti, Kimberly L. Ryusaki, Bill Ryusaki, and James Lew), the drama My Family (1995), the horror film The Prophecy (1995, co-starring Jeff Cadiente and with stunts by Chuck Borden, Leslie Hoffman, Dyanna Lynn, and Erik Stabenau), 's science fiction blockbuster Independence Day (1996), the action film Courage Under Fire (1996), 's horror film Mimic (1997, with stunts by Jane Austin, Doug Coleman, Keith Campbell, Doc Charbonneau, John Escobar, Kurt Lott, Eddie Perez, and Susan Purkhiser), the horror film Phantoms (1998), the war drama Three Kings (1999), and in episodes of JAG, V.I.P., Providence, and Judging Amy. Bray's further television stunt credits include episodes of The District, Boomtown, The O.C., Martial Law (2000, with Neal McDonough and stunts by Henry Kingi, Jr.), Alias (2002, with Jennifer Tung, Randy Hall, Jeff Wolfe, Greg Grunberg, and stunts by Shauna Duggins), The Shield (2002, with Robert Alonzo), She Spies (2003), CSI: Miami (2004), Nip/Tuck (2005, with Famke Janssen and stunts by Jace Jeanes and Austin Priester), The Closer (2005, with Raymond Cruz, James Avery, and Jeffrey Nordling), Without a Trace (2006, with Enrique Murciano, Paul Collins, Elizabeth Dennehy, and under stunt coordination of Dennis Madalone), Day Break (2006, with Michael Buchman Silver, Michael McGrady, and stunts by Scott Workman), and Sleeper Cell (2006, with stunts by Chris Durand and Merritt Yohnka). Beside his work in front of the camera Bray worked as stunt coordinator on the television drama Murphy's Dozen (2001), the sport drama The Slaughter Rule (2002), the comedy Lady Killers (2003, with stunts by Max Daniels and Denney Pierce), the comedy I Heart Huckabees (2004, with stunts by Joey Box, Ann Chatterton, Danny Downey, and Manny Perry), the short science fiction thriller Entity: Nine (2006, with stunts by Frank Lloyd and Thom Williams), the short thriller Repose (2006), the drama Smokin' Aces (2006) on which he also worked as second unit director, the comedy The Hammer (2007), and the comedy How to Rob a Bank (2007, with stunts by Brian Avery), as well as commercials for companies such as Chevy, Ford, Gatorade, Xbox, Nike, and Pepsi. Bray performed stunts in 's drama Pearl Harbor (2001), the action film Swordfish (2001), the thriller Collateral Damage (2002), the crime thriller Dark Blue (2002), the action thriller Cradle 2 the Grave (2002, with stunts by Robert Alonzo, Dan Barringer, Troy Brenna, Doug Coleman, Brennan Dyson, Glenn Goldstein, Mike Gunther, Steve Kelso, Angela Meryl, Chris Palermo, Katie Rowe, Monica Staggs, Nancy Thurston, and Gary Ray Stearns), the drama Seabiscuit (2003), the action thriller A Man Apart (2003), the superhero sequel Spider-Man 2 (2004, starring Kirsten Dunst), the thriller Hostage (2005), the science fiction film The Island (2005, with stunts by Spice Williams-Crosby, Justin Sundquist, and Mark Aaron Wagner), the fantasy adventure The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005), the action comedy Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005, with Corbin Bernsen and stunts by Cole McKay and Brian Simpson), the action film Half Past Dead 2 (2007, with stunts by Ken Clark, Justin Rodgers Hall, Gene LeBell, and Damion Poitier), doubled actor in the thriller No Country for Old Men (2007, with stunts by Steve Rizzo), and performed stunts in the superhero film Iron Man (2008, with Jon Braver). In 2005 he and fellow stuntman Frank Torres founded the stunt equipment company "Visual Impact". Bray was twice part of the stunt cast which received a Screen Actors Guild Award nomination for Outstanding Performance by a Stunt Ensemble in a Motion Picture; 2008 for Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End and 2009 for Iron Man. 2002 he was part of the stunt team which was nominated for a Taurus World Stunt Award for Best Specialty Stunt in Swordfish and shared this nomination with fellow stunt performers Jim Hart, Chris Palermo, Jay Caputo, Tim Rigby, and Frank Lloyd. More recently Bray served as stunt coordinator for two episodes of Women's Murder Club (2008, with Linda Park and John Billingsley and stunts by Jeff Wolfe), for the thriller Lakeview Terrace (2008, with stunts by Peewee Piemonte, Jimmy Ortega, Denney Pierce, Jeff Wolfe, and Thom Williams), and for the thriller The 4th Kind (2009). He also performed stunts in the drama Powder Blue (2009, with Sala Baker), an episode of the crime series Leverage (2009, with Chase Kim and Marcus Young), the short thriller Susannah (2009), and the drama Sympathy for Delicious (2009, stunt coordinated by Anthony Molinari). External link * Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:Film performers Category:Screen Actors Guild Award winners